Familles
by LVEB
Summary: WIP. AU. Sur terre, Lucille Harewood a perdu sa famille, en raison du sang qui coule dans ses veines. Dans l'espace, Scotty prend une décision qui oblige Khan et Kirk à se battre ensemble pour protéger leurs équipages... Quand les destinées se croisent, des questions se posent: qu'est-ce qui fonde une famille? Et que ne feriez vous pas pour la votre?
1. prologue

**Avertissement:** Non rien n'est à moi... :)

_Une nouvelle histoire... un nouveau fandom après quelques années d'absence... Je ne vous promets pas de la continuer, je ne vous promets pas de la mettre à jour rapidement, je ne vous promets pas de la terminer (je suis très nulle dans ce genre de promesses...)._

_Ceci est un AU... qui repose sur deux principes:_

_- J'ai changé l'âge de Lucille en la rajeunissant un peu et je suis partie de l'idée que le sang de Khan engendrait chez elle des mutations. Ce concept que j'ai trouvé excellent m'a été inspiré par une très bonne fic du domaine anglo-saxon dont le nom est **Safe and sound** (que vous devriez aller lire et reviewer dès maintenant d'ailleurs !). C'est la seule ressemblance entre cette histoire et la mienne avec probablement la scène où Lucille agresse avec une force surhumaine un enfant qui lui fait du mal à la récréation (mais c'est également une inspiration d'xmen où les premières manifestations des mutations se produisent généralement lors d'un contexte émotionnellement chargé... Rappelez-vous ce qui arrive à Magneto). Je reconnais ma dette vis à vis de **Mia Vaan** qui est une auteur talentueuse de ce que j'ai pu lire d'elle. Mon univers est néanmoins beaucoup plus sinistre et déprimant (ne lisez pas ce chapitre si vous êtes triste !)._

_-Scotty refuse de tirer sur Khan lors de la confrontation avec l'amiral Marcus... Ce qui entraine d'autres conséquences: par exemple, Kirk n'essaie pas de sauver l'Enterprise au péril de sa vie, n'est pas irradié, et ne reçoit pas de sang de Khan_

_Et, sinon, oui à un moment le trajet de tout ce petit monde va se croiser ! :)_

_Bonne lecture_

_LVEB_

**Lucille**

Un cri qui fait peur te transperce les oreilles. Tu ouvres les yeux. Près de ta tête, il y a Pantoufle, ton lapin en peluche. Le cri continue. Tu fermes les yeux, tu serres Pantoufle contre toi et tu espères très fort qu'il n'y a pas de méchant dans la maison. Tu attends. Tu voudrais bien que Papa et Maman arrivent… Ils ont promis de venir s'il y a un monstre dans l'immeuble ou des brigands sous ton lit. « A moins que cela ne soit l'inverse », a dit Papa en rigolant…

Toi aussi, tu voudrais bien rigoler pour être brave comme Papa mais le cri continue et tu n'es pas sûre d'être très si courageuse. Tout se tait. Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coule entre tes jambes. Maman ne va pas être contente. Mais c'est juste parce que Pantoufle a peur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas te faire gronder ? Pantoufle hoche la tête comme pour dire non. Pourquoi Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ? Peut-être que c'est juste un cauchemar ? Peut-être que tu vas te réveiller ?

Le silence est encore pire. Tu te pinces très fort. Tu es déjà réveillée et ton cœur bat comme un petit animal en cage. Tu prends ton courage à deux mains. Pantoufle est avec toi. Tu sors de ton lit. L'aisance avec laquelle tu bouges devrait te surprendre. Après tout tu es malade et cela fait six mois que tu n'as pas quitté ton lit. Mais tu as sept ans et tu crois que la magie existe, que les enfants guérissent et que Pantoufle est un vrai lapin.

Un bruit étrange… un long sanglot qui monte et descend comme la marée. Tu sens que Pantoufle se blottit contre toi.

- Courage, Pantoufle ! Papa va venir...

Mais Papa ne vient pas et tu t'approches de la porte entrebâillée. Tu inspires très fort et tu ouvres un peu les bras : Pantoufle veut voir aussi.

A terre, il y a maman. Maman qui pleure. Maman qui pleure ? Est-ce que les grandes personnes peuvent pleurer, elles aussi ? Tu croyais que les grandes personnes étaient les plus fortes et qu'elles gagnaient toujours… ce sont les bébés qui pleurent ! Tout d'un coup tu te sens un peu bébé, toi aussi. « Ma grande fille… », dit toujours Papa quand tu sèches tes larmes

- Ne pleure pas Pantoufle ...

« Ma grande fille… » dit Papa dans ta tête et tu as comme une grosse boule qui fait mal dans la gorge.

Autour de maman, il y a des policiers (tu te demandes bien pourquoi.) et des officiers de Starfleet. Tu sais que ce sont des officiers parce qu'ils ont le même uniforme que Papa. Tu cours voir Maman, Pantoufle entre tes bras. Pantoufle voit le regard incrédule que les étrangers posent sur toi. Mais toi, tu ne vois que maman.

- Maman ?

Elle ne te regarde pas. Tu insistes :

- Maman ? Maman ! Maman ! MAMAN !

Maman te repousses encore et encore sans rien dire avec juste des petits gémissements qui déchirent à chaque fois quelque chose au fond de toi. Tu ne sais pas très bien quoi. La boule dans ta gorge, elle, elle t'empêche presque de respirer.

Pantoufle est par terre et te regarde tristement. Les hommes autour de toi murmurent pour ne pas que tu entendes mais Pantoufle a de grandes oreilles. Il comprend que papa a fait quelque chose de terrible. Il comprend que des tas de gens sont mort à cause de lui. Il comprend que papa est mort mais que c'est toi qui devrait l'être. Mais il ne comprend pas le mot « terroriste ».

Tu es en colère. Parce que d'abord ils se trompent : Papa n'est pas mort ! Parce que papa ne peut pas mourir : Papa est le plus fort comme Superman !

Tu essaies de dire ça à Maman avec toute la conviction dont tu es capable. Papa est un superhéros, et ce sont tous les autres qui se trompent.

- Tu vois maman, comme Superman… Ou comme Wolverine… Tu sais bien ? Le X-men le plus cool des dessins animés!

Tu précises parce que Maman, elle est vraiment nulle en dessin animé. Elle rigole toujours quand Papa et toi vous les regardez ensemble sur le holo-pod. Elle dit à Papa qu'il est un grand enfant. Parfois Papa et toi vous vous moquez d'elle parce qu'elle ne ferait pas la différence entre le professeur Xavier et Magneto. Alors elle soupire très fort, et elle vous fait plein de bisous à tous les deux.

Mais cette fois… Cette fois, elle ne répond pas. Pour la faire réagir, tu te blottis tout contre elle. Et aussi parce que tu as très peur (Mais il ne faut pas le dire. Les superhéros n'ont jamais peur…).

Elle ne te repousse plus mais c'est encore pire. Elle se balance comme si elle ne te voyait pas, comme si elle ne sentait pas tes mains sur sa peau et tes bisous dans ses cheveux. Comme si tu n'existais pas. Peut-être que, finalement, c'est toi qui es morte...

Pantoufle te saute dans les bras. Tu respires son pelage. Il sent la lessive et l'odeur de tes draps. Le terrible gémissement a recommencé. Est-ce que c'est vraiment Maman qui pleure comme ça ? Tu serres Pantoufle fort. Son petit nez de lapin frémit. Vous êtes ensemble. Tout seuls au monde mais ensemble.

* * *

Pantoufle déteste l'école. Il l'aimait bien avant. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus pareil. Tout est gris.

-« Terroriste ! Terroriste ! Terroriste ! »

Les autres enfants sont autour de toi. Et ils scandent le mot que Pantoufle ne comprend pas. Tu as demandé à la dame qui vient s'occuper de maman ce que ça voulait dire pour lui expliquer. Elle t'a dit de ne pas poser de questions. Que maman souffre déjà assez comme ça. Maintenant tu te sens encore plus coupable et tu n'as pas osé regarder la définition sur internet.

-« Terroriste ! Terroriste ! Terroriste ! »

Pantoufle tremble dans tes bras. Tu fermes les yeux. Tous les deux vous êtes plus forts.

-« Tu fais moins la fière maintenant que ton père est crevé , hein la terroriste ? »

« as crevé », tu corriges mentalement. «est crevé » ça ne veut rien dire. « Bravo ma petite princesse ! » dit la voix de Papa dans ta tête comme quand il est content parce que tu as eu une bonne note. Tu ignores cette voix. Papa est mort.

-« Oh la terroriste !… ça te fais de la peine de savoir que ton père a explosé ? »

Oui, maintenant tu sais que papa est mort et que Superman n'existe pas. Ni Wolverine. Tu as essayé de demander à maman ce qui arrivait aux morts quand ils étaient dans la terre. Mais on t'a éloigné. Tu fais de la peine à maman. De toute façon, maman ne répond ni ne réagit plus. Pantoufle la déteste. Parce qu'elle est vivante et que papa...

-« C'est bien fait pour ton père ! Tu crois qu'il a beaucoup souffert, hein, la terroriste ? »

-« Tu parles qu'il a souffert… brulé et explosé en même temps… mon frère m'a dit qu'il ne restait que des cendres ! »

-« Des cendres ? ! T'as entendu la terroriste ? Ton père il est réduit en cendre ! »

Tu regardes les enfants autour de toi. Ce sont des grands... Mais ce n'est pas eux qui font le plus mal. Ce n'est pas quand ils se moquent ou quand ils te bousculent ou quand ils disent des choses si horribles que ta bouche devient sèche et que tu te mords la langue très fort pour ne pas crier. Non ce qui fait vraiment mal, ce sont les autres. Ceux qui regardent. Et aussi quand Jane et Alice tes meilleures amies te montrent du doigt en rigolant et en se chuchotant des secrets à l'oreille.

Pantoufle te murmure de ne pas t'en faire. Tu ne le crois pas même si tu voudrais bien.

-« Fais gaffe… tel père telle fille… y a peut-être une bombe dans la peluche ! »

Toute la cour de récréation rigole à gorge déployée. Un grand t'arrache Pantoufle des mains.

- « Tic… Tac…Tic… Tac… BOUM ! »

Il arrache une des oreilles de Pantoufle. Des rires. Pantoufle te regarde. Il a mal. Tellement mal… Le grand approche la main de son autre oreille

- « Tic… Tac… tic… ta… »

Quelque chose explose en toi. Quelque chose de sauvage et de furieux… quelque chose qui brise tous les verrous, qui pulvérise toutes les barrières… Quelque chose que tu ne peux pas retenir…

Tu bondis sur le garçon. Tu lui saute dessus comme une bête enragée. Tu frappes. Tu frappes. Tu frappes...Tu ne t'arrêtes plus de frapper. Avec tes poings, avec tes pieds, avec ta tête même. Il tombe. Tu mords aussi. Tu arraches, tu déchires et il y a du sang, et encore du sang et des cris terrorisés.

Des mains d'adulte te retiennent à grand peine et te retirent au corps qui git sur le béton. Tu as juste le temps d'attraper Pantoufle. Et tu hurles, tu hurles… on te projette dans un coin et tu te recroqueville comme un petit bébé, Pantoufle contre ton cœur.

Tu es comme maman maintenant. Et Pantoufle, qui n'a plus qu'une oreille, pleure.

* * *

Quand ils pensent que tu ne n'entend pas (mais ils ne savent pas que Pantoufle entend toujours...), ils disent que tu es dangereuse. Et qu'ils ne te comprennent pas. ça tombe bien. Toi aussi tu ne te comprends pas. Pourtant, tu comprends de plus en plus de choses.

ça a commencé quand ils ont débuté les évaluations. Ils t'ont posé des questions, ils t'ont fait faire des exercices. Au début, tu as bien répondu mais tu avais déjà fait ça en classe. Et puis tu as continué d'avoir tout bon alors que les difficultés augmentaient. Pantoufle te soufflait les bonnes réponses. Mais quand tu as déduit le résultat d'équations du second degré, il a vu que les grandes personnes commençaient à avoir peur. Après tout tu n'as que sept ans.

Maintenant, tu sais que tu n'es plus normale. Avant tu avais des problèmes pour faire des soustractions avec deux chiffres. Désormais, les nombres te paraissent évidents. Ils sont un nouveau langage. Un langage simple, clair, dénué d'émotions. Pantoufle n'aime pas les mots et tu es d'accord avec lui. Les mots font mal. Tu préfères les chiffres, les équations, les algorithmes, (un nom que tu viens juste d'apprendre...) et tout un tas de choses que tu ne devrais pas savoir faire.

Tu comprends de plus en plus de choses. Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi maman ne t'envoies pas de lettres.

-Est-ce qu'elle ne t'aime plus ? Est ce que c'est parce que Papa est mort? Est-ce que c'est de ta faute si papa est mort?, te demande Pantoufle.

Hier tu as réussi à démontrer correctement le théorème de Fermat, sous l'oeil fasciné des docteurs. Mais tu ne sais pas répondre aux questions de Pantoufle. Et ça te fait peur.

Pantoufle n'aime pas les mots mais il déteste encore plus les tests. Toi tu t'en fiches un peu sauf quand ça fait mal. Par exemple, tu n'as rien contre les scans ou les prises de sang. Ou contre les tests d'effort: tu peux courir des heures sans te fatiguer, et tu peux soulever des poids sans t'arrêter.

Mais quand le docteur en chef vient, Pantoufle se cache dans ta chemise. ça a commencé avec des chocs électriques. Juste une petite brûlure au début et puis ça augmente, ça augmente... jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'impression que ta tête va exploser. Dernièrement, ils se sont mis à tester "la régénération des cellules épithéliales." Tu t'es demandé ce que ça voulait dire. Tu n'a pas tardé à découvrir que ça signifiait brûler, couper, griffer, puis observer comment tes plaies se guérissent. Parfois ils rajoutent des facteurs comme dans un problème mathématique. Par exemple: qu'est ce qui se referme le plus vite ? Une coupure où ils ont mis de l'acide dessus ou une avec de la soude ? Ils évaluent, ils chiffrent, ils mesurent. Désormais, tu te méfies aussi des nombres et ne résous plus aucune de leurs équations.

Le soir, quand les tests sont fini Pantoufle pleure très fort mais toi tu gardes les yeux secs. Papa est mort, maman te déteste, et toi tu n'es plus un bébé.

La seule et dernière fois où tu pleureras c'est quand ils amèneront un sujet avec lequel te comparer. Ce sera un lapin comme Pantoufle. Ils mettront du produit qui brûle dans vos yeux à tous les deux. L'assistante du docteur en chef qui imagine qu'elle est gentille (mais Pantoufle sait que c'est un mensonge) t'expliquera qu'ils ont choisi un lapin parce que les lapins n'ont pas de glandes lacrymales.

-Tu vois ma chérie, ça veut dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas pleurer et comme ça le produit reste dans leurs yeux...

Pantoufle pleure pourtant. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il a des glandes lacrymales ?

-Pantoufle est une peluche... Pas un vrai lapin. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de croire à ces bêtises. Tu es grande maintenant. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu sens dans tes yeux ?

Tu diras que ça brûle très fort.

-C'est normal, mon coeur, c'est le but de l'expérience. Sur une échelle de 10, comment notes-tu la douleur ? Plutôt trois ou quatre ? ou plutôt huit ?

Tu diras que ça va. Que cette fois c'est juste entre quatre et cinq. Mais que tu n'es pas très sûre. Parce que c'est peut être un peu moins ou un peu plus. Tu as juste mal. L'infirmière notera les résultats sur son PADD.

-C'est bien. Tu nous es très utile, tu sais. Avec tous ces résultats, je suis sûre qu'on arriveras à soigner beaucoup d'enfants malade grâce à toi. Mais la prochaine fois, on essaiera d'être plus précise, hein ma chérie ?

Et puis elle s'en ira. A travers le brouillard sanguinolent qui voilera tes yeux, tu regarderas le lapin dans la cage. Il ne bougera plus. Tu sauras qu'il a terriblement mal et que lui, contrairement à toi, ne se régénéreras pas (oui tu sauras ce que ça voudras dire à ce moment là). Pantoufle voudra l'aider. Alors tu te lèveras et tu iras le voir. Sous tes doigts il y aura un petit craquement. Et le lapin ne sentira plus rien. Assise par terre, tu pleureras en le berçant avec Pantoufle.

Ils diront à nouveau que tu es dangereuse. Mais qu'ils auraient dû s'en douter. Après tout, tu as tué un garçon quand tu étais encore à l'école ("Peut-être que c'est pour ça que maman ne t'aime plus?" suggèrera Pantoufle).

Ils te mettront à l'isolement, dans une grande pièce blanche, avec des coussins sur les murs. Ils essaieront de t'enlever Pantoufle ("ce lambeau dégoutant" dira une infirmière au docteur en chef). Mais tu résisteras trop fort et ils finiront par céder.

Avant que vous ne vous endormiez, Pantoufle te diras qu'il faut trouver un moyen de vous enfuir.


	2. Chapitre 1: Héros et machines

**Disclaimer:**Si Star Trek était à moi, je l'aurais déjà offert à ma trekkie de mère !

_Deuxième chapitre qui repose sur l'autre aspect de cet AU, à savoir la décision inattendue de Scotty. Et par curiosité... Avez-vous trouvé dans le premier chapitre à quel roman/film fait allusion le nom du lapin en peluche de Lucille ? _

_Bonne lecture_

_LVEB_

**Scotty**

Haletant, le corps douloureux, tu essaies de reprendre tes esprits. Course-poursuite et combat à main nues ne sont pas exactement les raisons premières pour lesquelles tu as décidé de t'enrôler dans Starfleet… Tu voulais juste mettre les mains dans le cambouis, sous les jupes de ces petites beautés qu'on appelle des vaisseaux spatiaux et en chemin tu es tombé amoureux de l_'Enterprise_. Ça fait de toi un mécanicien mais certainement pas le parfait petit soldat… voire le soldat ultime comme cet homme que Kirk parait avoir oublié un instant. Tu le rappelles à sa mémoire

- Où est Khan ?

Khan… Ce type te stupéfie. Il semble être né les armes à la main. Et tu ressens une admiration réticente pour sa capacité à être en contrôle, pour sa concentration inhumaine et ses réflexes… Bon Dieu, ses réflexes ! Comme si chacun de ses mouvements était la part nécessaire et essentielle d'une chorégraphie parfaite qui l'amène inévitablement vers son but.

Tout d'un coup tu le vois… Même pas essoufflé… Une vraie machine ! Une machine extraordinaire et sacré nom d'un petit boulon… tu t'y connais en machines ! Tu l'entends murmurer une direction et tu es prêt à le suivre quand le capitaine t'ordonne l'impensable :

- Une fois sur la passerelle, assommez-le !

Tu regardes Kirk, incrédule. Ce qu'il propose a un goût de trahison. Tu protestes.

- Quoi ? Assommer Khan ? Je croyais qu'il nous aidait…

- Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est nous qui l'aidons…

Tu es troublé… Tu fais confiance au capitaine, pourtant… cette fois tu as un doute… Tu n'as pas oublié les torpilles à photons et tu sais que James Kirk n'est pas infaillible. Le capitaine te fais signe de bouger. Tu n'as pas le temps d'épiloguer. Des couloirs défilent à toute vitesse. L'adrénaline tourbillonnant dans tes veines et tes mains agrippées au phaser, tu suis Khan et Kirk, en bon dernier. Le capitaine et le héros… Le héros et la machine… Jusqu'ici tu n'as encore jamais vu Jim Kirk surpassé. Ça change et c'est probablement bon pour son ego surdimensionné. Le contentement que tu éprouves à cette idée démontre que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait digéré ce qui est arrivé dans la salle des machines … Mais tu te refuses de croire que cette pensée un peu déplacée n'est qu'une basse petite vengeance de cour de récréation.

Vous défoncez la porte à coup de phasers. Les détonations résonnent étrangement sur la passerelle et tu te perds dans un flou d'actions confuses. Tu ne penses pas. Tu suis juste ce que te disent tes tripes, assommant tout ce qui est ta portée.

Tout d'un coup, Kirk a son phaser pointé vers la tête de l'Amiral. Tout se tait. Tu te demandes comment tu as encore pu te fourrer dans une galère pareille. Kirk te jette un coup d'œil. C'est le moment. Tu te tournes vers Khan. Ton doigt hésite sur la détente pendant une mili-seconde de compassion. C'est une mili-seconde de trop : Khan croise ton regard. Tu ne pourras pas tirer. Parce que tu n'es ni un héros, ni une machine… Simplement un putain d'humain qui essaye de faire ce qui est juste.

Le capitaine t'ignore. Mais tu sais que tu vas devoir répondre de ça plus tard.

- Amiral Marcus je vous mets aux arrêts…

Il a du cran le Jimbo… Une vague d'admiration te submerge malgré toi. Tu te rebelles. Tu ne vas quand même pas admirer James Tiberius Coupe d'enfer, juste ici et maintenant, alors qu'il t'a encore trainé dans un de ses accès de « Je-Sauve-Ma-Peau-Et-Le-Monde-Sans-Réfléchir-Aux-Fo utues-Conséquences. » Peu importe que tu aies embarqué de ta propre initiative sur le _Vengeance_ (une petite infidélité à l'_Enterprise_ : tu ne pouvais pas résister devant une telle beauté… ), tout est de la faute de Kirk. Tant pis, tu assumes ton évidente mauvaise foi.

- Vous plaisantez j'espère…

- Amiral… Sortez de ce fauteuil…

L'incrédulité se lit sur le visage du vieux soldat. Et la colère. Sa voix sèche et coupante te ferait presque sursauter.

- Réfléchissez bien à ce que vous faites Kirk et à votre intervention sur Kronos : incursion sur une planète ennemie, massacre d'une patrouille klingonne et malgré vos précautions la guerre est imminente…

Kronos ? Les Klingons ? Bon sang, ce n'est pas dans la galère que tu t'es fourré… C'est dans un foutu guêpier de dimension interplanétaire ! Si tu sors de là… Merde, tu n'arrives même pas à considérer que tu puisses sortir de là… Foutu James Tiberius Kirk ! « Agis d'abord, pense après », c'est sa devise et tu t'es (encore !) fait avoir. L'amiral reprend :

- Qui mènera nos troupes ? Vous ? Sans moi c'est tout notre mode de vie qui sera décimé. Pour me faire quitter ce vaisseau il faudra me tuer

Encore un qui se prend pour un héros… Un léger bruit à ta gauche te fait tourner la tête. Khan. La haine pure qui se lit sur son visage te dit qu'il est prêt à se porter volontaire pour le job. Voire à faire quelques petits extras, en rajoutant les ajoutant les adjectifs « lente et douloureuse » à la mort qu'il aimerait infliger au chef de Starfleet. Tu aurais peut-être dû écouter le capitaine… Ce type a l'air d'une bombe prête à exploser. Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Tu te demandes brièvement ce que Marcus a bien pu lui faire.

- Je ne vous tuerai pas Amiral, mais je pourrais vous paralyser et vous virer de ce fauteuil. Ca m'ennuierait devant votre fille.

Tu aurais presque envie de rire si le moment n'était pas aussi grave : Kirk et les femmes… Mais tes yeux sont fixés sur Khan. Il est prêt à bondir. Tu l'as vu, seul, venir à bout d'un groupe de soldats. Tu sens que si tu ne fais rien, vous êtes bon pour la catastrophe ultime. Cette fois tu tires.

Et c'est l'amiral qui s'effondre.

-« SCOTTY !»

La voix de Jim Kirk est furieuse. Maintenant, tu en es certain, tu as signé pour des ennuis intergalactiques. Tu aurais dû tirer sur Khan. Pourtant, tu te sens étrangement sûr de toi. Dans ton livre à toi, on ne fait pas feu sur les gens qui vous aident à traverser un vaisseau ennemi au péril de leur vie. En revanche, on abat les dingues qui font feu sans raisons sur un navire que tu as bichonné comme l'_Enterprise_.

Khan te regarde. Une ombre de surprise passe sur son visage. Mais c'est tellement rapide que tu l'as probablement rêvée. Il se tourne vers le capitaine. James Kirk a son phaser pointé vers lui. Et il a le sien orienté vers Jim. Tout d'un coup il y a comme un afflux massif et excessif de testostérones dans la salle.

-Et maintenant Capitaine ? Que faisons-nous ?

La voix de Khan est à la fois profonde, assez glaciale pour geler les marches de l'enfer et désinvolte. Tu ne veux pas chercher à résoudre cet apparent paradoxe parce que tu vois ses doigts qui règlent le phaser. Tu es quasiment sûr que c'est sur « Tuer ». Le capitaine fait de même. Vous êtes dans une impasse.

Tu as envie de leur proposer de s'assoir autour d'une table avec un café pour discuter de tout ç a comme des gens civilisés. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne t'écouteront, tellement occupé qu'ils sont à comparer la taille de leurs bites. Putains de héros… Ils ne peuvent donc jamais faire les choses comme tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme dirait Cupcake « au combat des chefs c'est toujours les chemises rouges qui trinquent. »


	3. Chapitre 2: Apprendre à perdre

**Disclaimer: **_L'espace frontière de l'infini vers laquelle voyage cette fic. Sa mission: explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles intrigues, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du copyright proclamer que Star Trek m'appart... heu... pardon... et au mépris du danger proclamer que Star Trek appartient à Gene Rodenberry et à la Paramount !_

_Bonsoir à vous ! Voici le 3e chapitre. Quelques petites notes pour les Trekkies récents perdus ici..._

_**le Kobayashi Maru**: exercice militaire pour les jeunes recrues que Kirk est le seul de tous les cadets de la flotte spatiale à avoir réussi. En réalité ce test est impossible à avoir: en effet, il est destiné à évaluer les réactions des recrues devant l'imminence d'une mort certaine et leur apprendre qu'on ne gagne pas à tous les coups. Kirk a réussi ce test en trichant et en reprogrammant l'évaluation.  
_

_**Les vaisseaux spatiaux qui parlent**: c'est un emprunt à la série Star Trek The Next Generation, qui est situé bien après les aventures de Kirk and co dans l'univers de Star Trek (ou de la Patrouille du cosmos en québécois ! :) ) . Néanmoins étant donné dans le reboot (aka star trek 2009), Starfleet s'est militarisée et que de toutes façons le Vengeance est un vaisseau de combat, conçu pour être opérationnel avec un seul homme, je me suis dit qu'ils avait bien dû inventer en avance ce petit détail ! (je suis sûre que Khan y aurait pensé... même s'il a probablement oublié le holodeck !)..._

_Et puis une** petite précision**: les noms en gras au début d'un chapitre indiquent le point de vue à travers lequel sera raconté le texte; exemple: **le Tribble **signifie que tout dans le chapitre sera montré du point de vue du Tribble posé sur la table de McCoy...Et ce, toujours à la 2e personne du singulier, parce que c'est un défi stylistique que j'avais envie de relever, même si je crains que cela ne sois un peu aride à lire..._

_Enfin, je sais que je suis un auteur indigne qui est très aléatoire dans la continuation des fics... mais juste une ou deux petites reviews me feraient grand plaisir... Je ne veux pas mendier mais, sans retour de votre part, je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est mauvais ou bon et dans tous les cas je ne peux pas m'améliorer, ce qui est dommage !_

_Bonne lecture_

_LVEB_

Chapitre 2 : Apprendre à perdre

**Kirk**

Tu étranglerais bien volontiers Scotty. Tu inscris mentalement ce vœu sur ta liste des désirs à réaliser une fois sorti vivant de la confrontation avec la Menace-Génétiquement-Modifiée-Pour-Te-Mettre-La–Pâ tée…

- Quel intérêt d'avoir été créé le meilleur si c'est pour agir comme l'humain qu'est mon père ?

La voix du docteur Marcus ne tremble pas. Et son argument est plutôt malin. Tu frissonnes. La conjonction de la beauté et d'un cerveau t'as toujours fait de l'effet. Tu inscris un autre souhait à ta liste. (Tu entends déjà Carol gémir ton nom…)

- La supériorité n'est-elle pas d'abord morale, Khan ?

Un silence. Tu veux croire que l'argument a porté… Mais il t'est impossible d'en être certain : tu n'es pas capable de traduire ce qui se passe dans les yeux glacés de Khan. Il est humain et tu partages plus de 99% de ton ADN avec lui mais il t'est plus étranger que certains aliens. Ca te fait mal de l'avouer mais tu comprends mieux ton officier en second, ses oreilles pointues et sa foutue logique vulcaine, que la sauvagerie calculée de cet homme. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Khan résonne, furieuse.

- Ne jouez pas à la petite sainte avec moi docteur… Et répondez-moi… Appliquez-vous donc ces touchants principes à la vache que vous mangez ? Au cafard que vous écrasez ? Dites-moi… Où commence votre prétendue supériorité morale et où s'arrête-t-elle ?

Un silence. Tu regardes avec pitié Carol qui pâlit de seconde en seconde. Khan reprend :

- Comment définissez-vous ceux qui sont dignes de votre compassion et ceux qui ne le sont pas ? Quand vous regardez des rats comment fixez-vous la limite entre le nuisible, le cobaye, et l'animal de compagnie ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas…

- JE COMPRENDS MIEUX QUE VOUS ! JE SUIS MEILLEUR QUE VOUS… JE SUIS MEILLEUR, VOUS ENTENDEZ !

Khan est hors de lui, livide et tremblant de rage. Pendant un moment tu as peur pour Carol. Tes mains se crispent sur le phaseur. Tes bras tendus depuis trop longtemps te font un mal de chien. Tu serres les dents mais tu ne lâcheras pas. Tu te demandes si ce sont les manipulations génétiques qui ont rendu fou l'homme en face de toi ou si c'est ce qu'on a voulu faire de lui. Tu ne lâcheras pas ce phaseur et tu tiendras jusqu'à l'apocalypse s'il le faut. Tu refuses de perdre. Tu refuses un scénario où il n'y a pas d'alternatives.

Khan respire violemment. Tu te doutes que, contrairement à toi, il peut pointer son phaseur des heures durant et, frais comme une rose, jouer l'intégrale des nocturnes de Chopin juste après.

- Votre père a fait de moi son rat de laboratoire… Et, maintenant que la situation est inversée, vous vous attendez à ce que je montre une quelconque pitié pour votre pathétique, pitoyable, petite espèce ? L'humanité est quelque chose à dépasser, docteur… et vous… vous êtes obsolète …

Khan se tourne vers toi

- Assez joué… Capitaine, je veux mon équipage. Mon équipage et ce vaisseau. Ou bien je détruis l'Enterprise….

Tu tentes ton va-tout.

- Si vous nous détruisez, vous détruirez vos amis avec…

Khan rit et tu te demandes avec inquiétude ce que tu as manqué

- Capitaine, voyons… Votre équipage a besoin d'oxygène pour respirer. Le mien non.

Sa voix doucereuse vient te frapper en pleine poitrine. Tu es en train de perdre… Il y a forcément une alternative. Il y a toujours une alternative. Tu n'as pas réussi le test du Kobayashi Maru pour rien, Bon Dieu ! Mais tu as beau chercher tu ne vois aucune solution… Le désarroi doit se lire sur ton visage parce que Khan sourit et te susurre lentement :

- Je commencerai par viser vos systèmes de survie… Et lorsque tous les vôtres seront morts, Kirk, je marcherai sur leurs cadavres pour récupérer les miens...

La colère te prend. Même si tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut, tu sais que Khan détruiras quand même ton vaisseau. Tu refuses de partir comme ça. Pas sans une bataille. Une dernière et glorieuse baston. Et avec tout le mépris que tu peux rassembler (et il y en a pas mal) tu le provoques :

- Finalement vous montrez vos vraies couleurs. Prêt à nous trahir, hein Khan ? Le rat de laboratoire qui mord la main qui le nourrit : et vous pensez que vous êtes supérieur ? Vous n'êtes qu'un pauvre type avec des complexes de grandeur !

Tu t'étais préparé à sa fureur et à ses coups. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il se mette à rire. Il te vole même la dignité d'un dernier affrontement. Tu voulais mourir en héros mais tu n'es que la souris que le chat fait valser dans une dernière danse un peu ridicule.

- Et vous donc capitaine ? Tout à l'heure, n'avez-vous pas ordonné à votre sbire de m'assommer ? Vous m'avez trahi en premier… Voilà qui me fait gagner, haut la main notre petit concours de supériorité morale… Qu'en pensez-vous docteur Marcus ?

Tu te sens mal… Scotty… cet espèce d'idiot, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tiré ! Mais une voix murmure au fond de toi qu'il a raison et que c'est toi qui a trahi en premier. Autant pour l'honneur de Starfleet… Tu essaies d'étouffer la petite voix dans un coin reculé de ton cerveau :

- Vous êtes complètement malade ! Starfleet vous poursuivra jusqu'à votre dernier souffle et abattra vos hommes un par un…

- Voyons Capitaine, l'invective et les menaces ne nous mèneront à rien. J'ai gagné et vous avez perdu, point à la ligne… Je vous aurais peut-être épargné si vous ne m'aviez pas trahi mais ce n'est plus une option. Je serai bon prince cependant et je vous laisserai quand même regarder le spectacle avant de mettre fin à votre misérable existence…

Tu veux répliquer quelque chose de brillant, mais ton cerveau est brutalement vide. Tu repenses au Kobayashi Maru et tu commences à envisager qu'on ne peut pas toujours tricher avec la mort... Tu entends Khan ordonner:

-Ordinateur… Passage en mode vocal.

-Autorisation requise pour le passage en mode vocal. Je répète autorisation requise pour le passage en mode vocal…

Une sueur froide te glace le dos. La voix féminine et désincarnée t'a prise au dépourvu… un vaisseau avec des commandes vocales ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette putain de technologie ?

-Autorisation : Harrisson bêta P 140.46

-Autorisation refusée…

Un espoir fou voit le jour en toi. Tu secoues tes bras engourdis par le poids du phaseur que tu n'as toujours pas lâché. Khan ne peut pas maitriser le vaisseau. Marcus lui en a interdit l'accès. Tu as envie d'embrasser le vieil amiral sur les deux joues avant de lui envoyer ton poing dans la gueule pour avoir fait créer un vaisseau pareil par un fou. La voix de Khan t'arrête court.

-Évidemment, je suis suspendu … Autorisation : Marcus alpha W 620.57

-Autorisation acceptée.

La voix de l'ordinateur, dénuée d'émotion, te poignarde… Tu veux hurler ta rage mais tu te tais.

-Saviez-vous Docteur Marcus que votre père était un homme délicieusement prévisible ? C'est toujours un plaisir de deviner ses codes d'accès… Ordinateur, paré à faire feu sur les coordonnées suivante : 24.745.2

- Paré à faire feu…

Pour la première fois de ta vie tu as perdu. Il n'y a pas d'alternatives. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé que la défaite aurait un tel gout de cendre dans ta bouche.

-A mon commandement…


End file.
